


time to blow out

by luranko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, also implied pining jakob/corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luranko/pseuds/luranko
Summary: Jakob struggles with sexual frustration and Niles offers to help.Niles leant in close and whispered into his ear. “So, since I’m free at the moment… I wouldn’t mind another session like a few weeks back.”





	time to blow out

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this on jakob's birthday so i'm either very late or very early for it

Jakob let out a heavy sigh once he got back to his room.

 

Corrin had found out about his birthday early and prohibited him from being their butler for the day. They had held a small party for his sake, including fancy foods, cake, and socializing – all to make Jakob know how much they appreciated him.

 

Having Corrin’s near-constant attention on him wasn’t what had made him tired; he absolutely loved it, especially the more frequent friendly touches he received from them. Corrin wasn’t the problem – his liege could never be a problem to him – but being in the spotlight like that instead of serving from the shadows took a certain toll on him. It would have been more bearable had it been just him and Corrin, but even then, there would’ve been the guilt of not being useful, being handed everything instead of serving his liege. Corrin certainly meant well, but he would have preferred to keep serving them on that day, too.

 

But now that he was ordered to take some _“well-earned”_ time for himself as Corrin, Silas, and Kaze were attending a late-evening meeting, he found himself missing the attention. Now that the situation was over, Jakob wanted Corrin’s bright smile and focusing eyes on himself again, no matter how unusual it had made him feel earlier. He wanted to receive more of those gentle squeezes on his arm, small pats on his shoulder–

 

Jakob frowned at his thoughts and tried to shake them away. He needed a way to spend the rest of the evening. He wondered if he could sneak into the kitchen to do some dishes despite being told not to – _”You need to relax tonight”_ – or go throwing knives in the training yard to release some pent-up feelings.

 

Just as he was about to take his gloves off, there was a knock on the door. Jakob’s heart leapt to the possibility that it might be Corrin. “Yes?” he said, taking on a cheerful tone.

 

The door opened and in stepped Niles. Jakob groaned. “Oh, it’s you.”

“My, is that any way to greet your superior?” Niles said with mock reproach as he stepped in and closed the door behind himself. Jakob rolled his eyes at him. “Not to mention someone you’ve already gotten to know so… intimately.”

Jakob ignored his words. “What do you want? Corrin told me not to work today, so I’m not going to make you tea or anything.”

Niles walked closer and into Jakob’s personal space, grinning slightly down at him. “I don’t think it’s that unclear to you, really.” Jakob scoffed and looked away from him, crossing his arms. “Besides,” Niles continued, “you can’t assume I didn’t notice your mood earlier.”

Jakob locked his gaze with Niles’ again. “My _mood?”_

“Oh, I could just see the sexual frustration _radiating_ from you. I know you want Corrin, you can’t hide that from me. I just decided to drop by to… help you with easing your frustrations.” Jakob thought Niles’ foxy grin was becoming unbearably annoying. Even more annoying was how right he was.

Niles leant in close and whispered into his ear. “So, since I’m free at the moment… I wouldn’t mind another session like a few weeks back.”

 

Jakob stayed still and silent for a moment, contemplating, before he grabbed Niles’ collar. “Ugh, fuck it.”

 

Niles’ grin widened to show some teeth before he pushed Jakob against the wall chest first. Jakob braced his forearms against it and was about to get mad at him for pushing him around before Niles’ hands grabbed his hips tightly and brought them against his own. Niles pressed his groin tightly against Jakob’s ass, and while Jakob knew he should’ve felt like protesting to being in such a vulnerable position, he also knew that this had been decided the moment Niles stepped inside.

Niles brought his hands to the front of Jakob’s upper thighs, fingers not far from his groin, and grabbed them tightly to hold him still. His lips found Jakob’s ear and he breathed against it, making Jakob shiver, before rocking his hips against him and working himself hard against Jakob’s ass. Jakob couldn’t deny how good it felt, but he would never admit that to Niles – he was going to make him _work_ for any praise. Niles groped Jakob’s inner thighs, enjoying the feel of well-toned muscles under the form-hugging suit pants. He rubbed himself against Jakob, letting out a low purr in appreciation to the friction. Jakob shivered and decided not to submit to Niles’ teasing touches that easily.

Then Niles’ hands were on his butt, fondling and squeezing hard enough to make Jakob _feel_ it, but still gently enough to make Jakob think Niles was being a horrible tease. Jakob had his pride, however; he wouldn’t beg him to be more rough, to hurry it up. He knew that was exactly what Niles was going for, and he wouldn’t give him the pleasure so easily again. He still couldn’t hide his growing arousal, and Niles must have known it from his shallower breaths and slight twitches against his crotch.

Niles gave Jakob’s ass a firm squeeze and Jakob gasped quietly, feeling the heat piling up. “You don’t need to hold back,” Niles murmured against his earlobe. “There’s no one around to hear us, and I know you like this.”

Jakob decided not to grace him with a proper answer, instead huffing quietly. Niles groped his ass even more roughly, and Jakob couldn’t help letting out a quiet whimper behind closed lips. “Don’t try to pretend to be so indifferent about this,” Niles whispered and gave his ear a gentle nip.

“Oh, please,” Jakob scoffed and tilted his head a bit to get Niles’ lips away from his ear, realising too late that it gave him better access to his neck. He groaned when Niles’ teeth scraped the nape of his neck, and he just _knew_ he was grinning infuriatingly. “You… you could do _much_ better,” he continued, trying to keep himself together when he felt Niles’ erection press against his ass even through all the clothing. “It… takes more than that.”

“Allow me to disagree.” Niles slid the hand on Jakob’s thigh to cup his crotch and he groped hard, making Jakob moan openly. “You’re fully enjoying this.”

Jakob shuddered and let out a few panting breaths as Niles stroked his cock through his currently much too tight and restricting pants, sighing quietly when Niles let go. He didn’t need to question why for long as Niles raised Jakob’s vest slightly, getting it out of the way to grab the waistband of his pants and pull them down along with his boxers.

“Already?” Jakob grumbled, and they both knew he was protesting only half-heartedly. Niles pulled the pants down to mid-thigh and squeezed his ass with both hands. Jakob shuddered and moaned when Niles moved his fingers, touching generously but still not as much as Jakob would have liked him to, the skin-on-skin contact there slowly driving him crazy.

“Mm, I wonder how long you’ve been waiting for this?” Niles purred, sliding his hands to Jakob’s naked inner thighs and pressing against him completely, chest against back and crotch against ass. Jakob groaned as he rolled his hips, rubbing himself even harder against Jakob. Jakob couldn’t help pushing back against him, wanting more – wishing Niles’ fingers moved a little north to grab his exposed cock.

Niles groaned as he ground his hips more into Jakob’s. “Who would’ve known that the always so prim and proper butler would willingly get pinned to the wall just to get his ass touched some?” he continued, tone bordering between teasing and husky. He accentuated his words with a roll of his hips and a tight squeeze on Jakob’s inner thighs. Jakob grit his teeth and his neglected cock ached for touch and a release to the building-up heat. Niles was seriously driving him up the wall with the teasing touches, and the talking wasn’t helping either. “Hmm, I wonder if Corrin knows that? That you’re just desperate to get it up your ass?”

 

That was _it._ Jakob grabbed Niles’ wrists, turned around, and pushed him off himself before pulling his necktie off and swiftly tying Niles’ wrists together with it. Niles didn’t seem the least bit surprised, grinning widely instead as he made no effort to resist, infuriating him even more. Jakob wanted to wipe that shitty grin off his face.

Jakob grabbed Niles’ neck hair tightly and glared at him. _“On. Your. Knees,”_ he hissed, emphasizing each word with a strained tone. Niles kept smirking at him, but slowly lowered himself on his knees before him. Jakob kept his hand tightly in Niles’ hair and scowled down at him. “Suck it,” he ordered before tugging Niles’ head closer to his crotch.

Jakob felt some satisfaction when Niles complied and leaned closer to his cock and brushed his lips against it, but he couldn’t feel victorious when Niles still had that exasperating grin on his face, as if he was getting exactly what he wanted. Jakob glared at him and moved his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock past Niles’ lips and into his mouth. He let out a relieved moan and held Niles still by tangling his fingers even further into his hair.

Niles obediently gave the head a few licks, but Jakob decided not to give him any chances of teasing him anymore and pushed his cock completely into Niles’ mouth. Niles made a slightly surprised sound and looked up at him, but he still hadn’t lost that mischievous glint in his eyes. “What did I tell you to do?” Jakob growled and bucked his hips slightly into Niles’ mouth. He grinned triumphantly as he heard him gag.

He allowed Niles a moment to get used to his cock in his mouth, but soon tightened his hold on his hair. “I thought I told you to do something,” he warned and almost instantly he felt Niles’ tongue eagerly lapping up his cock. Jakob groaned out loud and his hips twitched into Niles’ mouth. He hissed in pleasure when Niles hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on the tip, but he wanted to make Niles work for it a bit more before he came.

Jakob thrust into Niles’ mouth and held his head still with a tight grip on his hair. Niles gagged again, but Jakob hadn’t expected him to _moan_ right after – he looked down to see him palming his crotch with his tied-up hands, like Jakob wasn’t just using him but pleasuring him as well. Jakob glared at him and bumped him on the thigh with his foot. “Focus on _me.”_ He grabbed Niles’ jaw tightly and made him take his whole length into his mouth, and Niles looked like he enjoyed that way too much.

“Absolutely _infuriating,”_ Jakob grumbled as he started moving his hips in short motions back and forth, his cock sliding on Niles’ tongue and pulling out drool on Niles’ lips and jaw. He panted and groaned, grasping Niles’ hair tighter as spikes of heat waved over him, and his nearing orgasm was in no way relenting from seeing that Niles was still pleasuring himself and enjoying the situation much more than Jakob had intended him to.

Just as Jakob pushed his cock completely in, its head going against the back of Niles’ mouth, Niles _swallowed_ and the tight, hot, unexpected feeling made Jakob reach his limit. He moaned out a curse as cum filled Niles’ mouth, and Niles eagerly swallowed anything he could. Jakob pulled out quickly and drew cum onto Niles’ jaw, and he took a step back and leaned against the wall, panting as he recovered from his high.

Niles looked much too satisfied with himself as he licked Jakob’s release off his lips and smirked up at him with his chest rising and falling deeply and having an evident bulge in his pants. Jakob took a moment to gather himself and catch his breath, closing his eyes so Niles’ dishevelled state and lustful look wouldn’t make him go straight back into the action right away.

“Hmm, you’re _that_ spent after just that? I hope I won’t be left without attention after all the trouble I went through,” Niles taunted and made a show of rubbing himself against his tied-up wrists and letting out an exaggerated groan. Jakob opened his eyes and couldn’t deny how lewd Niles looked on his knees and straining against his pants, and so he pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward.

“You ought to shut your mouth soon.” Jakob accentuated his words by pressing his boot against Niles’ crotch, earning a delighted hiss from him. “Or else I might make you take my cock again.”

Niles only pushed against Jakob’s boot and grinned up at him, opening his mouth to say something before Jakob pressed more and his unformed words were cut off by a sharp inhale. “Or I could make you take it anyway,” Jakob growled and grabbed Niles’ collar before stepping back and pulling him up on his feet. He eyed him from head to toe, taking note of how evidently his pants bulged from his crotch and how lewd his grin was, like he was enjoying every moment.

 

Jakob scowled and pulled him along from the collar of his shirt, heading toward his bed. “I swear I’m going to wipe that grin off your face tonight,” he muttered under his breath, but Niles caught it.

“Oh, please try, I love it when you’re all feisty and rough like that– ” Jakob shoved him chest first on the bed and grabbed his hair tightly to prevent him from moving as he got on top of him. Niles let out a few breaths, shaky from arousal, and he smiled even more widely against the mattress. _“Just like that.”_

“Need I remind you who’s in charge now?” Jakob asked and let go of his hair to pull his gloves off. He discarded them on the night stand and opened its drawer to take out a bottle of lotion. He rested the bottle beside them and yanked Niles’ belt off, hearing him let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, I was feeling pretty _tight_ there– ”

“Shut up.”

Niles smirked as Jakob made to pull his pants off, snickering in delight when he heard a soft gasp.

“What. Is _this?”_ Jakob said as he grabbed Niles’ butt cheeks firmly and spread them apart. “Did you seriously– A butt plug– “ He let out a shuddering sigh. “You were so sure this would happen?”

Niles could barely contain himself. “Yes.”

Jakob took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Niles’ ass, making him squirm in response. “So _infuriating.”_

“Good to hear I’m doing it right- _ahhh–“_ Niles moaned exaggeratedly as Jakob pulled the butt plug out with a quick motion. He shuddered and curved his back to Jakob straddling his hips and pressing his cock against Niles’ ass, where it already was hard and heavy from arousal.

“I suppose you did make this a little easier. But bear in mind that the _toy_ you used isn’t nearly as thick.” Jakob opened the bottle and poured some of the lotion on his fingers, slicking them up before moving them to Niles’ entrance. “And besides,” he murmured, taking on a menacing tone as he slowly entered two fingers, “I don’t feel like going easy on you.”

Niles groaned out loud and squirmed under him in delight. “Fuck, _yes!”_

“Stop being so excited,” Jakob growled and thrust his fingers deep. Niles moaned and arched his back at the pressure on his prostate, and Jakob kept moving his fingers, spreading the lubrication and stretching him wider open. He added another finger, making Niles groan from the stretch, and fucked him with the three digits as deep as they would go.  
The sound of Niles’ soft gasps filled the room, and Jakob continued plunging his fingers deep inside him before he deemed him stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and left Niles panting quietly against the mattress, aching for more.

Jakob moved off from on top of him and grabbed his own cock, giving it a few strokes. “Get on your knees,” he ordered and Niles slowly braced himself on his forearms – his wrists still bound together by Jakob’s tie – and rose slightly from the mattress, ass in the air and cock hard and heavy between his legs.

Jakob poured more lotion on his palm and slathered his cock with it, making sure he was slick before positioning the tip on Niles’ entrance. He grabbed Niles’ hips firmly and pushed into him, hissing in pleasure as his cock slid against Niles’ hot, tight walls, stretching him even further. Niles shuddered and sighed as Jakob pushed deeper, letting out a breathy moan when he seated his length completely inside him.

“Mmh, _right_ there,” Niles murmured and bucked his hips backwards, Jakob’s cock hitting his prostate sweetly at the movement and emitting an unexpectedly high moan from him. Jakob groaned and tightened his grip on Niles, nails digging into his firm thighs and he thrust, not wasting a moment before building up a harsh pace. He attempted to suppress his own noises somewhat, but as Niles shook and moaned lewdly under him, his self-restraint dissolved and he no longer cared whether Niles heard him or not. He would shut him up quickly if he even tried to tease him about it, after all.

Jakob didn’t bother being careful, knowing fully well that Niles could handle a bit of manhandling, so he bucked his hips back and forth fervently and without remorse. He let himself drown in the heat, the friction, the tremors running through his body as his arousal built up inside him. Unbridled moans escaped his lips and he breathed harder, feeling his shirt stick against his skin from the sweat.

“Oh, fuck– ah, you really know how to– how to fuck right,” Niles panted, words coming out between short breaths. Jakob let go of his other thigh and firmly grabbed his neglected but fully erect cock, and Niles let out an almost weak whimper in response to the attention. Jakob couldn’t tell whether him burying his face in the pillow right after was a sign of surprise or becoming overwhelmed, but he wrapped his fingers tightly around his shaft nevertheless. He squeezed slightly before starting to jerk Niles’ length with his fingers still slick from lotion, timing it with the thrusts of his hips, and the _noise_ Niles made was just something else entirely. Jakob grinned victoriously as he made his walls come down, made Niles make genuinely loud, enjoying sounds without a hint of exaggeration.

Niles bucked his hips back and forth to meet with Jakob’s thrusts, but he couldn’t get much force behind it as he was quickly becoming an overwhelmed, moaning mess. Jakob felt him tense up each time his fingers glided over the head of his cock, his muscles constricting around Jakob deliciously.

Jakob came hard, harder than before, his breath hitching in his throat as his cum released into Niles. Relief washed over him and he savoured the moment, slowly regaining his breath. He realised that Niles was still hard and eager in his hand and he stroked him to completion, not cruel enough to leave him hanging after all his effort. Niles’ breath hitched and he moaned delightfully as his cum spilled into Jakob’s hand, some of it dripping down on the sheets.

Jakob slid his cock out of him and was much too satisfied to pay any mind to the mess, wiping his hand on the sheets. He reached to untie Niles’ hands and slumped down on the mattress next to him, lazily starting to unbutton his shirt to cool down. Niles dropped himself next to him, panting and rolling his stiff wrists.

Times like these were when Jakob felt at loss for words. “Thank you,” he muttered, deeming that Niles earned that much. He truly felt much better.

“The pleasure… was all mine,” Niles panted out and flashed him a proud grin.

Jakob felt a weird urge to hug Niles, but shook the feeling off and rolled his eyes at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “No doubt.”

“Ooh, is that a smile I see?”

“Nope. Now, don’t you think it’s your time to leave?”

“Oh, come on. Don’t you wanna have a nice chat with me?”

“Corrin’s returning soon.”

Niles sighed with a resigned smile and sat up on the bed. “Mind if I use your washroom first?”

“Go right ahead,” Jakob murmured and rolled on his side. He felt Niles’ weight leave the bed and heard his footsteps and the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

He lay on the bed and wondered how long they could keep going like this. Would Niles be enough of a distraction forever, he wondered – and willing to be one in the future as well? It occurred to him that he may not have been treating him quite appropriately if he did want to keep him. Surely Niles knew he didn’t hate him, no matter the way he spoke to him.

 

“Well aren’t you full of surprises, little butler. I wouldn’t have thought you would own such a grand collection of _toys,”_ Niles said, alarming Jakob out of his thoughts.

Jakob sat up and swung around to face him in dismay. “You looked through my drawers?! You-“

Niles snorted and walked back to the bed, having put his clothes back on. “Now, now, you didn’t exactly tell me not to. And I was looking for soap.” He sat back down next to the fuming, red-faced Jakob who turned his head away in defiance.

“Are you pouting?” Niles snickered and leant in to peck his cheek, but Jakob turned back toward him to talk back, and Niles’ lips brushed against Jakob’s own instead.

Both stilled for a long, unsure moment, neither knowing whether a wordless line had been crossed or not. Niles slowly pulled back, eyeing Jakob’s face carefully. Jakob stared back and pondered if a kiss made it too intimate, too personal, too _real,_ and if there even was any way to think rationally about it.

“Fine,” he breathed out, saying it more to himself than to Niles, and closed the gap between them once more. He felt Niles’ lips quirk slightly upwards before they melt into the kiss as well, moving against his in a show of gentleness that he hadn’t associated with Niles up until then.

They broke apart again, this time by Jakob’s initiative, and Niles regarded him with a mildly amused smile.

“So does this mean you’re not kicking me out before Corrin returns?”

Jakob let out a huff of air that Niles interpret as laughing. “No, your time is up, get going.”

“Aww, and here I thought you liked me.”

“You wish, now chop chop. I need to clean here.”

Niles stood up with a self-satisfied smirk and slowly walked his way to the door. “See you around.”

“Thank you, again,” Jakob murmured, and the quiet chuckle he heard right before the door closed after Niles made him wonder whether voicing his gratitude would only lead to further teasing later.

He lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes, not used to the butterflies in his stomach. _Could I be growing feelings for…?_ he thought, immediately shaking his head as if to shake the very idea away. _No, surely not._

 

He supposed it had been an adequate way to spend his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a ton of ideas for these two and corrin, let's see if i ever get to writing them too  
> i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
